This invention relates to a safety device for buses, and specifically, to a child safety device particularly applicable to school buses.
There are several alarm systems currently available for ensuring that no children are left on a bus after the last scheduled stop. These systems require the driver to walk to the back of the bus to deactivate an alarm that will otherwise sound after a predetermined interval. In some cases, the driver can perform the check and deactivate the alarm while the ignition is on, for example, after the last stop but before returning to the bus yard. Examples of such alarm systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,915; 5,874,891; 5,243,323 and 5,128,651.
In each case, the alarm system is connected to the existing electrical system in the bus, and alarm components at the front and rear of the bus are hard wired. There remains a need for a safety alarm system that is simpler and less costly to install, and that provides bus drivers with greater flexibility with respect to the use and operation of the alarm system, but which does not permit the system to be circumvented.
This invention provides a microprocessor-controlled wireless system for ensuring that the bus driver checks the bus for children after the last stop, and after the ignition has been turned off. In one embodiment, the system includes a self-contained battery operated transmitter located at the rear of the bus, and a self-contained receiver module located at the front of the bus. Utilization of radio frequency (RF) signals eliminates the need for hard wiring between the receiver module and the transmitter.
The receiver module at the front of the bus includes a microprocessor and a xe2x80x9cplug-inxe2x80x9d wire harness that is easily connected to the bus electrical system. In its simplest form, the receiver module need be connected only to the bus battery positive cable or terminal, the chassis ground, and the ignition xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d switch positive wire. Built-in circuitry is provided, however, for a first pre-alarm warning, a second pre-alarm warning and a full alarm. The full alarm may include a plurality of components such as the bus horn, parking lights, optional siren or any combination thereof. An optional plug-in LED provides visual indication of the alarm status. Momentary and service related override switches may also be included.
The battery operated transmitter located at the rear of the bus includes a deactivation button and a 9-volt battery compartment, but in an alternative arrangement, the transmitter may be powered by the bus battery.
In an exemplary configuration, when the driver effects a xe2x80x9ctriggering event,xe2x80x9d e.g., when he turns the ignition off, the receiver module is programmed to beep intermittently for a predetermined time period (the first pre-alarm warning). Thus, the driver has a relatively short but sufficient time to inspect the bus. During this initial time period, the transmitter is active but ignored by the receiver, so that it will not stop the further alarm sequence even if the deactivation button is pushed, i.e., the full initial time period must expire before the alarm deactivation button on the transmitter is effective.
After the first or initial time period, the intermittent beeping in the receiver module becomes a continuous beep (i.e., a second pre-alarm warning) to remind the driver that he/she has an additional period of time (preferably shorter than the first period) to finish checking the bus and to press the deactivation button on the transmitter to thereby preclude a full alarm from sounding. The full alarm will sound after these two time intervals (from ignition shut-off) if not deactivated.
The receiver module also includes two built-in relays that both begin to cycle after the second time period expires. One stops the horn sound after, for example, 3 minutes in the full alarm state, while the other continues the full alarm indefinitely, with the additional alarm elements, i.e., lights and/or siren. The system may be deactivated at any time by turning the ignition key to the ignition xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position, or the ignition xe2x80x9caccessoryxe2x80x9d position; by using the optional momentary override switch; or by pressing the transmitter deactivation button after the initial or first pre-alarm warning. Additional installation details are provided further herein.
The invention described herein is not limited to wireless RF arrangements. The programmable receiver module and the specific pre-alarm and full alarm sequence may be implemented with other wireless systems including, for example, infrared, acoustic, or with hard wired systems.
In addition, a motion sensor may be incorporated into the alarm system. This serves as an effective xe2x80x9cdouble checkxe2x80x9d on the driver""s search of the bus, particularly if the driver is careless in the search, or if the driver simply deactivates the switch without searching at all. The motion sensor would include a built-in time delay, so as to leave sufficient time for the driver to leave the bus. Another delay could also be incorporated so as to delay the alarm after motion is detected, thus allowing a driver time to deactivate the system upon re-entering the bus.
This additional feature also provides a measure of deterrence to vandalism, and may be supplemented by vibration and/or glass break detectors.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention relates to a bus safety alarm system for reminding a driver to search a bus for passengers comprising a receiver module incorporating a microprocessor, the receiver module programmed to control the alarm system; a wire harness attachable between the receiver module and an electrical system of the bus for providing electrical power to the alarm system, the electrical system including a bus ignition switch; and a transmitter incorporating an alarm deactivation switch and adapted to send RF signals to the receiver module to deactivate the alarm system; wherein the alarm system comprises a sequence that includes a first pre-alarm warning of a first duration for reminding the driver to search the bus, the first pre-alarm warning activated upon turning the bus ignition switch off; a second different pre-alarm warning of a second duration for reminding the driver to complete the search before expiration of the second pre-alarm warning; and a full alarm; the receiver module programmed to ignore the RF signals from the transmitter during the first pre-alarm warning.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a bus bus safety alarm system for reminding a driver to search the bus for passengers comprising a receiver module incorporating a microprocessor programmed to control an alarm sequence including at least one pre-alarm and a full alarm, and a wire harness electrically connected between the receiver module and an electrical system of the bus, the electrical system including an ignition switch, the receiver module programmed to activate the alarm sequence when the ignition switch is turned off; a transmitter incorporating an alarm deactivation switch and adapted to transmit RF signals to the receiver module to deactivate the alarm system, but wherein the receiver module is programmed to ignore the RF signals from the transmitter during the at least one pre-alarm; and at least one override switch electrically connected to an ignition switch accessory position of the ignition switch for deactivating the alarm system.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a bus safety alarm system for reminding a driver to search a bus for passengers comprising an alarm sequence including at least one pre-alarm warning and a full alarm; a receiver module incorporating means for controlling the alarm sequence following activation of the alarm system; a wire harness attachable between the receiver module and an electrical system of the bus, the electrical system including a bus ignition switch; and a transmitter incorporating an alarm deactivation switch, the transmitter adapted to communicate with the receiver module when the alarm deactivation switch is actuated; wherein the pre-alarm warning provides sufficient time for the driver to search the bus and wherein the receiver module is programmed to ignore signals from the transmitter during the pre-alarm warning.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a bus safety system for reminding a driver to search a bus for passengers comprising an alarm sequence including at least a first pre-alarm warning for reminding the driver to search the bus, and a full alarm; a receiver module incorporating a microprocessor, the receiver module programmed to control the alarm sequence following activation of the alarm sequence; means for establishing electrical connection between the receiver module and an electrical system of the bus including an ignition switch, for activating the alarm sequence when the ignition switch is turned off; a transmitter located remote from the receiver module, incorporating an alarm deactivation switch and adapted to communicate with the receiver module; and a motion sensor operatively connected to the receiver module and adapted for activation after the alarm sequence has been deactivated, and upon detection of motion in the bus.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a bus comprising a chassis; an electrical system including a horn and parking lights and an ignition switch; and a safety system for reminding a driver to search the bus for passengers, the safety system comprising a receiver module incorporating a microprocessor, the receiver module programmed to activate an alarm sequence after, the alarm sequence including at least a first pre-alarm warning and a full alarm; means for electrically connecting the receiver module and the electrical system of the bus such that the alarm sequence is activated upon a triggering event in the electrical system; and a transmitter incorporating an alarm deactivation switch and adapted to send signals to the receiver module to deactivate the alarm when the alarm deactivation switch is actuated; and a motion sensor controlled by the receiver module, the motion sensor actuated only after the alarm system is deactivated by the deactivation switch.
Objects and advantages not expressly mentioned above will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.